The present invention relates to electronic vehicle security systems.
Remote control auto security systems have been widely sold in the last ten years. Many millions of these systems have been sold to date. Characteristically most, if not all, of the remote control auto security systems have a "Valet Mode" (VM) toggle switch that essentially turns the security system "off." The valet mode toggle switch enables a vehicle owner to disarm the security system and to drive the vehicle if the remote control was lost or becomes inoperative. What is more, it allows the owner to hand his car to a parking attendant, car wash service, etc., without relinquishing possession of the remote control and without being concerned whether the other person knows how to use the security system.
Although the valet mode is a virtual necessity, its very existence leaves the security system vulnerable to intruders. The reason is that security systems today can be simply put into the valet mode just by turning on (or hot-wiring) the ignition and flipping a toggle switch (valet switch). The vulnerability of the security system due to the valet switch is fully understood by both manufacturers and installers and therefore the switch is installed in a concealed location inside the vehicle. However, since the switch needs to be put in a place accessible to the driver and since there are a limited number of suitable mounting places inside the vehicles, in the majority of the cases the switch is installed in predictable places either in the glove compartment or under the dash or seat. Throughout the decade of the 1980's various solutions that incorporate both economy and security were sought but to no avail. The most obvious attempt was to incorporate a key for the valet switch. The problem with the key switch is that it is just as easy (if not easier) to hot wire it as it would be with the ignition switch. Thus, it did not provide any added tangible security.
Other means that were used included electronic key pads which can provide excellent security if the key pad has digits zero to nine (10 buttons) plus at least one more function button. The shortcoming of the electronic keypad is that it is much more expensive than a simple toggle switch, it takes longer to install, requires higher level of installation skills, and certain vehicles may not have an appropriate space for mounting the key pad.
Another method used in a limited way and all but abandoned involves thumbwheel switches. These switches are similar in concept to a briefcase's thumbwheels, except when the proper code is entered the valet mode is enabled electronically. The disadvantages of thumbwheels switches are that they also are more expensive than toggle switches, installation takes a longer time, the user cannot change the code, it is virtually impossible to enter a code in the dark, and each time immediately after the user dials the code, he or she must dial any invalid code, or else the user's code could be read by anyone who sees the thumbwheel switch.
In summation, even though the regular valet toggle switch provides less security because of cost and installation time considerations, practically all of today's remote control auto security systems, regardless of manufacturer, brand or system type, use it.